


entrelinhas

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sunsets, and that's it, it's mostly wandering gazes and yearning by jaemin's part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The sun is going down and there's no one awake around him. For a moment, Jaemin doesn't need to worry.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	entrelinhas

It isn’t that late yet — the sun is still slowly going down on the horizon, coating everything in its range with an orange tint.

Still, they all have been up way before the sun had risen, having been ushered outside of dorm to do their hair and make-up, performing through the day in various festivals.

It was tiring. And that was reflected on the various states of sleepiness in the members, Jaemin thinks; on the seat in front of him, Jisung rests his head on the window, loud snores coming from him; by his side, Jeno has his head resting on Jisung’s shoulder, in silence.

He can feel the heaviness in his bones, the aching in his muscles begging to be released after so many hours of intense dancing.

It’s weird for their ride to be so in silence when they’re all together, but everyone’s exhausted with the so many schedules in so little time that every second they can find to relax is too precious to be wasted.

Jaemin turns his head to the side and stares. The orange glow makes Renjun’s eyes shine bright, a lighter color than his usual dark eyes; he’s looking down to his iPad, mouthing the words of his radio’s script, thumb slowly scrolling the pages down.

Even with the warm color coating him and his stage make-up, Renjun’s eyebags are deep; his mouth always pulled back in a tight line of tension when he’s not practicing words. Jaemin can practically  _ feel _ the weariness emanating from him. At least, after all the schedules, they’d go back to the dorm and sleep before the routine would start again in the morning — but Renjun had a daily live radio starting at night and no such perks, sometimes staying until late to pre-record for other days when his schedule is too packed to go there.

“Hey,” Jaemin says, mindful to keep his tone low. The breaking of the silence inside the car immediately grabs Renjun’s attention who turns to face him. “Lay down here and take a quick nap. You look like you need one.”

Renjun seems to ponder for a while—and that’s how Jaemin knows that he really must be feeling tired, for he isn’t one to enjoy sleeping inside of moving cars.

Seeing the hesitation in Renjun’s gaze and how he keeps looking back down to the lit screen of his iPad, Jaemin pats his lap in a silent invitation, smiling softly.

“Just a few minutes and then you can go back to your reading.”

It’s surprisingly easy to convince Renjun, though he still sighs dramatically as if he’s doing a strenuous activity. He puts away his iPad inside his bag before he promptly plops down, closing his eyes and rubbing the side of his face on Jaemin’s thigh.

Jaemin doesn’t hold back a smile and cards his fingers through Renjun’s hair, scratching his nape and snickering when Renjun shudders.

“Jaemin,” Renjun grumbles, a warning in his voice. Jaemin only hums before continuing his ministrations.

Soon Renjun’s body goes lax on his lap, little puffs of air on his thighs, a familiar weight on the top of them. Jaemin continues running his fingers through Renjun’s hair, watching the shadow of his eyelashes on the top of his cheeks, the curve of his lips, the little streak of unblended foundation on his jawline.

It’s not always that Jaemin is able to just…  _ look _ at him. Though friendly and open, Renjun always carries with himself an aura of mystery, of too many layers, too many secrets still to be unrevealed, one after the another, hiding beneath every crevice.

He doesn’t dare to waste his opportunity, gazing down at the sleeping boy on his lap, fingers caressing gently, afraid of being too rough and waking him up. Renjun deserves to rest.

The setting sun projects a line of orange light on Renjun’s face. Jaemin wants to move on the seat so it won’t bother Renjun and wake him up, but he also doesn’t want to end up jostling him and doing more bad than good. 

He stays.

The traffic outside isn’t loud enough to be a bother and the members keep sleeping. It would be easy for him to be also lulled by the movements of the vehicle and the atmosphere inside it. To allow his eyes to flutter shut momentarily.

But Jaemin fights through the exhaustion that clings to him. It won’t be too long until they arrive back home and he’ll be able to sleep then.

He keeps looking down, staring unashamedly and open in a way that’s not always possible. Not allowed. He imagines how it’d be like if Renjun was awake, if he peeked through a half-lidded gaze, his lips curving in a smile as he looked at him. Jaemin.

But Renjun is asleep and the little noises he lets out is enough to prove that. Jaemin keeps running his fingers, hoping that, maybe, he’s helping Renjun have a good dream. Rest a little. It would be enough for him. He doesn’t dare to hope for something, cling to an impossibility—but nonetheless the longing burns his chest.

Still, he keeps quiet. The car keeps moving.

Jaemin waits for the moment he’ll be able to sleep and drown in his own dreams. Unafraid.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twt](https://twitter.com/pinkhrj) | [ccat](https://curiouscat.me/rensungie) <3


End file.
